You found me
by HopeLoveGlory
Summary: Bonnie se sent seule, perdue, elle n'a presque plus personne autour d'elle. Peu à peu elle chutera dans la dépression, tournera le dos à ses rares amis, et se verra confrontée à sa solitude. Elle commencera à faire des choses qu'elle ne faisait pas, boira pour se consoler, utilisera sa magie pour n'importe quoi, et mettra sa vie en danger jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un l'aidera...
1. Prologue

_Tout d'abord, ça vos messages m'ont fait plaisir, car je me dis qu'après tout ce temps, j'ai toujours mes lectrices :) Vu qu'avant il m'arrivait beaucoup de faire des "promessse" sans les tenir, cette fois-ci j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Et oui, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire ! Dès que j'ai posté mon message hier soir, j'ai commencé à écrire, et j'avoue que ça m'avait manqué :) _

**Nanak** : Oui, pour moi aussi Vampire Diaries c'est vraiment fini, à part de ce qui est de pour les fictions :) Oui, je vais demander à des auteurs dès aujourd'hui pour traduire leur fictions, car beaucoup d'entres elles sont géniales, tu adoreras :)

**Teambonbon972** : Oh je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon blog, d'ailleurs je pense plus que j'ai vais poster dessus, je compte poster seulement sur le site Fanfiction :) Je te remercie de ton message, ça me fais plaisir :p Et de ce qui est des autres histoires, je ne pense pas les continuer, du moins pas la première, je crois que j'aurais beaucoup trop de mal à me remettre dedans, et je suis en plus allé dans une histoire que je ne comprends plus moi même lol

**Johanna** : Moi, The Originals je ne sais pas, je verrai si je m'y mets ou non... :) et pour les fictions traduites ça arrivera bientôt :)

**WhiteBlackGrey** : Tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que même si je ne laissai plus de reviews, je venais souvent lire tes chapitres ! :) Oui franchement, la série est devenue lassante, et il y'a beaucoup moins d'audience. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il y'a beaucoup d'autres séries à connaître, avec des meilleurs intrigues et qui ne sont pas centrées que sur les mêmes personnages sans arrêt. Je te remercie pour ton message, et j'espère bientôt lire une nouvelle de tes histoires :)

Résumé : L'histoire se situe après le 4x22. Bonnie a remis le voile en place, elle n'est donc pas morte et Jeremy n'est pas revenu. Silas est donc bien mort.

* * *

Damon était assis sur le coffre de sa voiture. On pouvait voir qu'il était pensif, le voile était refermé et tous les autres fantômes étaient repartis y compris son ami Alaric. Le voir, l'entendre, le toucher et pouvoir boire un coup lui avait fait du bien, cela lui avait rappelé tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble malgré tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Oui, pour lui Alaric resterait toujours dans sa mémoire.

« Où comptes-tu amener le corps de Silas ? », la voix de la sorcière le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas, je comptais l'emmener faire le tour des bars avec moi, après on aurait chacun amener un ou deux filles dans notre chambre d'hôtel, une vraie nuit entre pote si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » répondit-il ironiquement.

« Damon… Arrête tes idioties, tu veux bien. » dit Stefan en s'approchant de la voiture, il se retourna vers Bonnie, « Bonnie, merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je pense qu'on va faire ce qu'on prévoyait de faire avec Klaus, le jeter dans un océan, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ».

« D'accord, mais soit prudent Stefan » répondit Bonnie en esquissant un sourire affectueux.

« Et moi ? Je peux crever c'est ça ? » demanda Damon avec un sourire en coin.

« Exactement ! » lui répondit-elle en lui redonnant son sourire, sauf que là Damon perdit son sourire et eu un regard sévère. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais une voix se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Bon… Bonnie » bégaya légèrement la personne. Bonnie se retourna pour voir la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, même si elle savait très bien à qui elle appartenait. « Je, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait avec Jeremy… » continua la personne qui fut un temps la meilleure amie de Bonnie.

« Je devais lever le voile pour mettre à terre Silas donc… »

Elena fut blessée par la voix froide de Bonnie. Mais après tout elle comprenait, humanité ou non humanité elle avait tout de même essayé de la tuer, et elle avait été aussi très odieuse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas parce-que son humanité était de retour que tout allait redevenir à la normale en claquant des doigts.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle Bonnie, s'il te plaît… Je m'en veux tellement… », Elena avait la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. Cela n'échappa à Bonnie, mais pour elle, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie quand elle a perdu Jeremy.

« Et moi je n'aimerai pas » répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

« Oh… » fut le seul son qu'y pu sortir de la bouche d'Elena.

« Attendez c'est une blague ou bien ?! Sorcière, ce n'est pas de la faute d'Elena, elle n'était pas réellement elle-même ! » s'exprima Damon outré que la petite sorcière soit aussi froide avec Elena. « Et puis, est-ce que je dois rappeler à tout le monde que toi non plus ces derniers temps tu n'étais pas toi-même ? » continua-t-il en regardant tout le monde.

« Damon ! » commença Stefan mais il fut coupé par Bonnie qui cria « Oui, mais moi je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer plusieurs fois même propres amis ! »

Damon allait dire quelque chose, mais cette Elena qui prit la parole, avec cette fois-ci un peu plus de conviction, « Damon… Bonnie a raison, et elle a tous les droits de ne pas me parler… » dit-elle à Damon pendant que Bonnie était tourné dos à elle. Elle regarda ensuite Bonnie, « Mais sache Bonnie, que maintenant je suis revue. Pour de bon. Et qu'à présent, je ne compte plus repartir. ». Elena partit ensuite avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues roses.

Bonnie prit en compte ce que venait de lui dire la jeune vampire, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui elle n'était pas prête à pardonné et peut être encore moins à oublier. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas oublier tous les bons qu'elle a passé avec Elena, mais ces bons moments remontaient à tellement longtemps, que ces souvenirs lui paraissent venus d'une autre vie. Une vie qui était clairement meilleure.

Quand Bonnie releva les yeux vers les frères Salvatore, elle pût voir des yeux bleus magnifiques qui étaient clairement énervés. Mais elle ignora bien ce que Damon pouvait penser, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'adressa au cadet des Salvatore. « Stefan, je vais rentrer chez moi. Envoie-moi un message quand tu auras jeté le corps ».

Stefan acquiesça, « D'accord, repose toi bien, le sort a dû être éprouvant. »

Bonnie partit laissant les deux frères seuls.

« J'en reviens pas que cette sorcière ait été aussi froide avec Elena ! » clama Damon encore énervé par l'attitude de Bonnie. « Je veux dire, elle est supposée être sa meilleure amie non ? Toi et moi on a bien essayé de se tuer plusieurs fois et on se parle encore aujourd'hui ».

« Ecoute, je pense pas que ça nous regarde. Elles règleront ça, ensemble. » dit Stefan se dirigeant vers la portière du passagers. Damon regarda son frère, et c'est là qu'il comprit.

« T'as vraiment décidé de la sortir de ta vie ? Je veux dire c'est bon elle a retrouvé son humanité… Et là, le fait qu'elle soit en froid avec Bonnie tu t'en fous, donc c'est bon, tu l'a sors de ta vie ? » demanda Damon. Il y'a quelques temps, Damon aurait demandé cela avec enthousiaste, il aurait été content qu'Elena soit enfin à lui, et sans le sire-bond. Mais maintenant tellement de chose avait changé, tellement de choses s'étaient produites.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui. Je veux dire, à quoi rime tout ça ? D'accord je suis, on va dire éternel, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais courir après quelqu'un qui ne veut plus de moi. Je lui devais son humanité, je lui dois même d'être humaine… Mais je suis fatigué Damon. Alors oui, j'abandonne. Je te félicite, t'as gagné. ». C'est vrai, Stefan n'avait plus envie de se battre pour quelqu'un qui avait décidé d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, et encore moins avec son frère. S'il aime Elena ? Bien sûr. S'il est amoureux d'elle ? Sans doute pour toujours. S'il veut continuer à souffrir ? Plus maintenant.

Stefan regarda son frère surpris par cette confession, d'ailleurs Damon avait la bouche ouverte. Même si Stefan lui en avait déjà parlé, il pensait que son frère avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, mais non, cette fois-ci il était ce qu'il y'avait de plus sérieux.

« Je… »

« Dis rien Damon, c'est inutile. On devrait juste partir maintenant, il est déjà tard. » A ces mots-là, il monta dans la voiture. Quant à Damon, il était encore dehors. Il n'avait rien su dire non pas parce qu'il était content, mais parce-que lui aussi se demandait si il voulait toujours « la » fille.

* * *

Bonnie était dans son lit. Elle pleurait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée de tout, de la magie, des gens qu'ils l'entouraient, et surtout du monde surnaturel. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir personne sur qui compter. Son père était repartis, sa mère était on ne sait où essayant de s'adapter à sa condition de vampire, Grams était partit pour de bon.

A ce moment-là, elle reçut un message de Caroline : « _J'espère que ça va Bonnie, je pense que le sort d'aujourd'hui a du beaucoup t'épuiser, je passerai te voir demain. Je voulais également te dire que ça va aller, et que quoi qu'il se passe je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Je t'embrasse, Caroline ton amie._ »

Mais Bonnie avait toujours Caroline, du moins pour l'instant. C'est sur ce message que la sorcière s'endormie épuisée.

* * *

**_J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, je sais c'est un peu court mais je voulais vous montrer le début. Laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sur ce je vous fais des bisous ! _**


	2. Aucun reflet de vie

_Tadaaaaa ! Chapitre 1 ! Merci pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à celles qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favorites :) _

**Johanna** : Oui, moi aussi j'ai vraiment envie de découvrir de nouvelle série :) D'ailleurs cet été, je pense que regarder la série Teen Wolf, elle m'a l'air pas mal ! Et je suis contente que tu ait aimé le prologue :)

**Mwa** : Et bien voilà suite, en espérant que l'aime autant que le prologue :)

**Teambonbon972** : Oui je n'avais pas envie d'une Bonnie qui pardonne en un claquement de doigt :)

**Jenifael90** : Merci bien :)

**Lexisoherhald** : Merci, je pense que même si la série est devenu "n'importe quoi", on s'est tout de même attaché à certains personnages, et qu'on peut continuer à les aimer dans les fictions ! Je suis aller visité ton blog, et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée :)

_Bonne lecture mes loulous. _

* * *

Des coups frappaient sur sa porte. « Bonnie ? Bonnie ? ». Encore des coups. « Bonnie ?! C'est moi, Caroline. S'il te plaît, ouvre je sais que tu es là ! ».

Bonnie était dans sa salle de bains, elle venait de prendre sa douche. Face au miroir elle se regarda, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était un corps. Un corps vide, épuisé, un corps qui se bat chaque jour pour continuer à vivre. Au bout de dix minutes, elle se décida à aller ouvrir la porte, non pas parce qu'elle avait spécialement envie de voir son amie, mais tout simplement pour qu'elle cesse de frapper à sa porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Caroline ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre la parole. « Ah bah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait des heures que frappe à ta porte. »

« N'abuse pas, ça doit faire tout au plus un quart d'heure » répondit Bonnie en se retournant pour se diriger au salon. Elle avait une brosse en main et essayait de se peigner difficilement les cheveux.

« Oui et bien j'ai beau être un vampire, ma patience à quelques limites » rétorqua Caroline en fermant la porte derrière elle et en se dirigeant vers son amie. Une fois devant Bonnie, elle l'a scruta et pouvait voir des traits sur son visage qui montrait la fatigue qu'éprouvait son amie. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Maintenant Silas ne pourra plus s'introduire dans nos vies » répondit simplement Bonnie se débâtant encore avec ses cheveux. Caroline s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la brosse « Viens là » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour que Bonnie puisse la rejoindre.

« Oui je sais ça. Mais je veux dire… Ça va ? Elena m'a raconté pour hier… » expliqua Caroline d'une voix douce.

« Tu as parlé à Elena ? »

« Oui, hier soir elle est venue me voir et s'est écroulée en larmes dans mes bras. » Caroline continuait toujours de brosser délicatement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

« … » Bonnie ne répondit pas. Mais oui bien sûr, c'est toujours Elena qui est malheureuse, c'est toujours Elena qu'il faut consoler, c'est toujours Elena qu'il faut aider. Et ça même quand elle essaie de tuer tout le monde. Elena, toujours Elena se dit Bonnie.

« Et je sais que tu n'es pas prête à lui pardonner… » continua Caroline mais qui fut très vite coupée par Bonnie qui retrouva sa voix « Alors toi, tu lui a pardonné ? ». Caroline arrêta de brosser comprenant le mécontentement de son amie dans sa voix. « Et bien oui… Je veux dire, elle n'avait plus son humanité. Elle n'était pas elle-même, et tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, elle ne le voulait pas. Il faut que tu comprennes ça Bonnie… Je veux dire, il faut que tu comprennes qu'Elena nous aime et que… »

« J'ai compris » dit Bonnie froidement en se levant du canapé. « Je dois m'habiller, tu pourras fermer la porte derrière toi s'il te plaît » continua-t-elle sans même se retourner vers son amie et sans attendre aucune réponse elle l'a remercia et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se plaça dans son miroir et regarda son reflet. On ne pouvait voir dans ses yeux aucun espoir, aucune once de bonheur, aucun reflet de vie…

* * *

Elena entra dans le Mystic Grill, elle aperçut au bar les deux frères Salvatore. Il buvait, sûrement pour fêter la victoire contre Silas, ou peut-être juste parce-que tout deux avaient besoin de boire. Elle allait se diriger vers eux, quand elle se stoppa net. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire ? « Désolée pour toutes les choses horribles que j'ai faites et dites ? ». Ils lui diraient alors qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, que ce n'est pas grave, et qu'eux aussi ils sont passés par là. Mais ensuite quoi ? Elle devrait alors faire un choix ? Stefan ? Damon ? Stefan ? Damon ? Les deux ? Maintenant que le sire-bond n'est plus là, tout était remis en question. D'un côté l'amour qu'elle a toujours eu pour Stefan, et de l'autre les sentiments récents qui sont nés pour Damon. Elle arrêta de penser à tout ça et continua son chemin dans leur direction.

« Hey » fit-elle d'une voix timide. Les deux frères Salvatore se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Salut » dirent-ils chacun à leurs tours.

« Alors, c'est bon ? C'est réglé pour Silas ? »

« Ouais on l'a jeté dans la mer. Il ne devrait plus y'avoir de problème maintenant. » répondit Stefan en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elena acquiesça pour prouver son contentement. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

« Et sinon ? Toi ? Ca va ? » demanda Damon, lui aussi en la regardant. Elena leva la tête. « Oui, ça va… Je reprends peu à peu mes marques. » Son regard faisait des vas et viens vers les deux frères. « Et je voulais vous dire que je suis… affreusement désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait… Je veux dire, j'ai incroyablement honte… »

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même Elena » dit Damon avec tout son sérieux et un sourire réconfortant.

« Oui, je sais, mais quand même… Et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait… M'aider alors que j'étais un vampire odieux. Alors merci. »

« C'était normal. » fit Stefan avec lui aussi un léger sourire, pendant que Damon posa sa main sur le bras d'Elena. A cette vue, Stefan comprit qu'Elena allait bientôt faire un choix. Mais peu importe son choix, il voulait tourner la page, avoir un renouveau, créer une nouvelle vie. « Je vais vous laisser, Caroline veut que je la rejoigne… » expliqua-t-il en vitesse tout en se levant. Il allait partir quand il l'entendit.

« Attends, Stefan… »

« Non c'est bon, y'a pas de souci » dit-il simplement en lui accordant un léger sourire alors qu'au fond de lui son cœur souffrait à un tel point. Elena allait dire quelque chose, mais il était déjà partit. Elle se retourna alors vers Damon, qui lui souriait.

« Donc ? » dit-il simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait quelque chose venant d'elle.

« Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler. » Elena prit la bouteille de whisky posée sur le bar « Tu veux aller sur le toit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ». Elle et lui se dirigèrent alors tout deux vers la sortie sous les yeux de Matt.

« J'espère que tu feras le bon choix » dit-il à voix haute, n'espérant que du bonheur pour son amie d'enfance.

* * *

Stefan arriva devant la porte de Caroline, il n'eut qu'à frapper qu'une fois pour que la jolie blonde apparaisse et lui ouvre la porte.

« Hey »

« Hé ! Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Oui, c'est à propos de Bonnie… » répondit-elle inquiète. Caroline n'était pas aveugle, elle savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie était… mal. Caroline avait du mal à la comprendre, elle voyait bien que Bonnie n'était pas elle-même. Stefan la regarda en l'incitant à développer. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus elle-même »

« Comment ça ? Tu crois qu'elle est encore posséder par des sorcières ? »

« Non, non, non… » répondit rapidement Caroline en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. « Pas dans ce sens-là. Quand je lui parle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas là… C'est comme si, elle était cassée de par tout… Comme si tout ce qu'on peut lui dire lui parait indifférent. »

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est un peu normal. Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, la mort de Jeremy, Silas… Aussi Elena. »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as probablement raison. Je suis juste inquiète pour elle. »

« Et c'est normal, c'est ta meilleure amie. Je pense qu'on doit tous l'entourer pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Ça te dis soir on passe chez elle, toi, Matt, et moi ? » demanda enthousiaste Caroline.

« Oui pourquoi pas » répondit-il en lui souriant. Car même si il n'avait pas toujours été proche de Bonnie, pour lui elle restait tout de même une amie.

« Oh, et en parlant de meilleure amie ! Tu as revu Elena ? » questionna Caroline en envoyant un message à Matt pour lui proposer de rendre visite à Bonnie toute à l'heure.

« Ouais… On l'a vu toute à l'heure au Grill, j'étais avec Damon. Elle est venue s'excusée, et nous remercier pour ce qu'on a fait pour elle. Et ensuite, je l'ai laissé elle et Damon. ». Caroline releva la tête pour regarder Stefan qui avait l'air lui aussi d'être triste.

« Donc elle a fait un choix ? » demanda Caroline d'une voix douce et légère.

« Non, enfin du moins pas explicitement. Mais, tu sais je crois que je veux passer à quelque chose d'autre, et de toute manière, elle choisira Damon donc… » expliqua Stefan en s'asseyant sur le canapé mais il fut très vite coupé par Caroline. « Oh non, non, non ! Je t'interdis de croire qu'elle choisira Damon ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'a pas encore fait son choix, donc tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Oui, mais même si elle ne l'a pas encore fait, j'abandonne Caroline ! C'est fini ! D'accord, je suis toujours amoureux, et je l'aimerai sans doute pour le reste de ma vie, mais je peux plus… Je peux plus continuer à courir après elle… Qu'elle veuille de moi ou de Damon, je veux aller de l'avant. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à aimer quelqu'un qui aime une autre personne, c'est tout… » répliqua-t-il avec un peu de lassitude.

C'est à cet instant que Caroline comprit. Elle comprit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il ne pouvait plus être ce garçon qui est fou amoureux d'une fille qui ne sait plus elle-même où elle en est. Elle comprit que lui aussi avait besoin d'elle.

« Je comprends Stefan… », elle lui tendit sa main, « Viens, toi aussi tu as besoin d'être entouré, on va rejoindre Bonnie. » Il lui prit la main et lui sourit. Parfois elle lui rappelait vraiment Lexi, c'était incroyable.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. « Et Matt ? » demanda Stefan.

« Oh, il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait quand il aurait fini son service. »

* * *

Elena et Damon étaient sur le toit, il faisait un peu froid, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles étaient apparues.

« Tu sais Damon… » commença Elena pendant qu'il buvait un coup. « Avant que j'éteigne mon humanité, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… ». Damon la regarda intensément, il savait déjà qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment aimé, et que tout ça était dû au sire bond. « Et la vérité est que… Je ne sais pas si c'est du fait du sire-bond, ou si simplement je t'aimais réellement ». Certes, il s'attendait à pire, mais quand même. Il but à nouveau une gorgée. « Mais même si je ne sais pas, j'ai réellement eu des sentiments pour toi. Ils étaient sincères. Réels. »

« Ils étaient ? Tu parles au passé, ça veut dire que tu n'en a plus ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Je ne crois pas… Je sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. »

« Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu veux pour Stefan ? »

« Non, je ne sais même plus ce que je veux pour Stefan… Je veux dire… Je ne t'ai jamais caché, que j'aimais Stefan et que je l'aimerai toujours. Et si aujourd'hui je l'aime toujours ? Oui. Si je suis encore amoureuse de lui ? Je ne sais plus… »

« Je vois… » dit-il en se tournant pour voir la ville. Elena s'approcha de lui, et mis sa main sur son épaule.

« Et je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais… Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir te dire si je t'aime ou non. De ne pas pouvoir être celle que tu espères. Car moi-même, je ne sais plus réellement qui je suis, oui bien qui je veux être. » dit-elle la voix tremblante. Car c'est vrai, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, que ça soit avec ou sans son humanité, avant, pendant ou après le sire-bond, tout est éparpillé dans sa tête.

Damon se tourna vers elle, il déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je comprends Elena. ».

A cet instant, c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Car au fond de lui, il ne sait plus lui-même ce qu'il veut. Il a voulu pendant tellement longtemps Elena, que maintenant il n'arrive même plus à voir autre chose qu'elle. Et pourtant il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il s'est tellement battu. Et pourquoi ? Une fille qui ne sait pas si elle l'aime…

* * *

Bonnie était au bar, attendant qu'un serveur vienne lui servir un verre. Elle tapotait ses doigts contre le bar.

« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner pour lui faire face. « Non merci. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? On pourrait essayer de faire connaissance, non ? ». Le garçon était légèrement saoul, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouvait Bonnie très belle.

« Aussi sûr que vous vous êtes ennuyeux. » répondit-elle toujours en tapotant ses doigts sur le bar.

« Cinglée ! » cria-t-il. Tout compte fait il était complètement saoul.

« Hé ! Vous devriez aller ailleurs ! » lui ordonna une voix masculine. Matt apparu devant Bonnie. Cette fois-ci elle se retourna vers le jeune garçon pour le voir partir énervé. « Ça va ? » demanda alors Matt.

« Oui, oui. Tu peux me servir un verre de whisky s'il te plait. »

« Euh… Bonnie, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Oh, tu crois ? », Bonnie demanda ironiquement. Elle vit une bouteille sur l'étagère derrière, elle utilisa alors ses pouvoirs pour la faire léviter jusqu'à elle. « Bonnie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir ! » chuchota Matt un peu énervé.

« Je m'en fous. » répondit froidement en buvant à la bouteille même.

* * *

Stefan et Caroline arrivèrent devant la porte de Bonnie. Caroline allait frapper à la porte, mais Stefan mis sa main sur la sienne. « Ça ne sert à rien, elle n'est pas là » dit-il en tentant tout de même d'apercevoir un son qui prouverait qu'elle serait là.

« En plus sa voiture n'est pas dans l'allée. » remarqua Caroline en regardant la place vide.

« Tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être allée ? »

« Non… Je vais prévenir Matt pour lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il nous rejoigne ici ». Caroline composa le numéro de Matt, quelques sonneries passèrent lorsqu'il décrocha. « Matt, c'est moi. Je voulais juste te dire que Bonnie n'est pas chez elle, donc pas besoin… ». Elle n'eut pas de temps de finir qu'il l'interrompit « Ouais, je sais. Elle est au grill en train de se bourrer la gueule… ».

Stefan fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il entendit. Il savait que Bonnie n'était pas une sainte, mais de là à boire. « On arrive tout de suite » dit simplement Caroline en raccrochant.

« Ca ne ressemble pas à Bonnie » fit remarquer Stefan.

« Oui, et bien je t'avais dit que cet temps-ci j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. » répondit Caroline en retour avant de se diriger vers sa voiture accompagné de Stefan.

* * *

Damon, et Elena étaient retournés au bar après que cette dernière ait reçu un message de Matt lui disant que Bonnie était au bar, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elena pensait que son amie était triste, ou bien malade. Mais pas qu'elle était en train de se bourrer la gueule.

« Est-ce que c'est bien Bonnie là-bas en train de boire à la bouteille même ? » demanda Damon un peu étonné.

« On dirait bien » répondit doucement Elena. Les deux se dirigèrent alors vers elle.

« Bonnie… » fit Elena derrière elle. Bonnie ne prit pas une fois de plus la peine de se retourner.

« Va-t'en Elena, s'il te plaît. » Et une fois de plus, les mots de sa « meilleure amie » lui firent mal au cœur.

« Bonnie… S'il te plait, parle-moi… Je veux t'aider ». A ces paroles, Bonnie roula ses yeux. Elle voulait l'aider ? Il fallait y penser plutôt. Depuis que Stefan et Damon sont rentrés dans sa vie, elle n'a jamais plus vraiment été la meilleure amie qu'elle devait être. C'est sur cela que Bonnie but à nouveau une gorgée. Elle avait d'ailleurs bientôt fini la bouteille.

« Hé, on y va mollo sorcière » expliqua Damon en essayant de lui prendre la bouteille. « Essaye et je te fais brûler ici même » répliqua Bonnie froidement. Elle était tellement froide que cela choqua Matt et Elena qui avaient tellement plus l'habitude d'avoir à faire face à une Bonnie douce et affectueuse. Même Damon fut assez surpris. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit à une menace de la sorcière, mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr et certain qu'elle aurait réellement été capable de le brûler ici même. Il éloigna donc sa main de la bouteille en émettant un « Okaaaaaaay »

Au même moment Stefan et Caroline rejoignirent le petit groupe qu'y s'était formé autour de Bonnie.

« Bonnie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda Caroline, comme si elle grondait une petite fille. Cette fois-ci Bonnie la peine de se tourner pour lui faire face. Car, après tout Caroline avait toujours été là pour elle, elle l'avait même sauvé en tuant 12 sorcières. Le fait que Bonnie se retourne à la voix de Caroline fît mal à Elena, car elle comprit que désormais c'était Caroline qui était la plus proche de Bonnie.

« Rien de particulier » répondit la jeune sorcière à moitié saoule.

« Rien de particulier ?! Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ?! »

« Non. »

« Allons, Bonnie… On comprend tous ce que tu sois mal, mais on veut t'aider… » expliqua Stefan se disant que peut-être que Caroline était trop énervée pour raisonner Bonnie.

« Excepté moi. » objecta Damon qui reçut des regards noirs de tous les autres. « Attendez, j'ai essayé et elle a dit qu'elle voulait me brûler vif ! » continua Damon comme si c'était lui la victime.

« On a assez parlé, viens Bonnie, je te ramène chez moi » dit Caroline la prenant par le bras, mais Bonnie ne se laissa pas faire. « Hors de question ! Tu sais quoi ?! Tu devrais emmener Elena chez toi, c'est toujours elle qui faut aider ! Sur ce, au revoir. » riposta Bonnie avant de partir et rejoindre le garçon qu'il l'avait aborder. Elle et lui partir du Grill après deux, trois mots échangés.

« C'est moi où la sorcière se dévergonde ? » demanda Damon.

« La ferme ! » ordonna Caroline énervée. « Je ne la reconnais vraiment plus… » continua-t-elle en chuchotant. Elena quant à elle versa une larme et partit en vitesse. Ce qu'avait dit Bonnie était vrai, c'est toujours elle qui est aidée. Et Bonnie dans tout ça ? se demanda Elena.

* * *

Bonnie venait de faire l'amour avec un inconnu. Un type dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Elle ne sait même pas si elle a couché avec lui parce-qu'elle en avait envie ou bien juste pour voir si elle en était capable. Lui s'était endormi, pendant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de penser, ou bien de se poser des questions sur sa vie, mais non. Elle ne pensait à rien, ne voyait rien. Au fond, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. C'est à partir de ce soir-là que la chute aux enfers commença pour _Bonnie Bennett_.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, dîtes moi ce que vous en penser. Je ne pense pas poster un autre chapitre avant dimanche soir prochain. Je vous laisse, bonne semaine à vous, bisous._**


	3. Comme si

Comme je l'ai dis dans le premier chapitre de "Turning Tables (FRENCH), je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard, mais j'avais des exams. Je vous rassure, je n'avais pas oublié ma fiction. Donc voici le chapitre 3 :) Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, et aussi pour les personnes qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :)

**Iman** :_ Ne t'inquiète pas Elena ne sera pas le centre d'attention, même si on la verra quand même dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du Klaroline, désolée mais je ne pense pas en mettre... J'espère que l'histoire te plaira tout de même :) _

**Teambonbon972** : _Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je n'avais pas envie de faire une Elena garce ou quoi. Je voulais juste montrer la vraie Elena sans pour autant qu'elle soit le centre du monde :) _

**Chloe Forbes** : _Merci, je suis contente que tu aime :) _

**Guest** : _Moi non plus je n'ai pas encore regarder, mais je verrai bien si je m'y met pendant les vacances, je te redirai ça ;) _

**Kpopjay** : _Moi aussi je trouve que la série part en freestyle comme tu dis, mais bon temps pis, heureusement qu'on à la fictions :P Merci beaucoup en tous cas ! _

**Jenifael09** : _Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! _

**Mwa** : _Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ! _

**Johanne** : _"Début prometteur ?" Waah, c'est hyper gentil ! Merci :) J'espère que tu arriveras à te réconcilier avec la Elena de cette histoire ;P Et pour ce qui est du gars du bar, non on le connait pas, et on le reverra pas :) _

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

Depuis cette fameuse nuit passée avec un inconnu, Bonnie avait enchaîné les soirées arrosées, et bien entendu toujours avec des inconnus. Pour elle, ce n'était même pas vraiment de l'amusement, c'était plus un genre de... divertissement. Oui, c'était comme si au fond d'elle, la routine ne lui donnait plus envie. Il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa vie, elle faisait en sorte de vite taire ses pensées en buvant d'autres verres.

Aujourd'hui elle était venue déjeuner au grill. Car durant ses deux trois semaines, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'aller boire dans des bars loin de la ville pour ainsi éviter les regards de ses « amis ».

Elle prit donc place à une table et attendit qu'on vienne prendre sa commande. Et, bien sûr il fallut que ça soit lui qu'il vienne prendre sa commande.

« Bonnie ! » s'exclama Matt comme si il voyait une revenante.

« Matt… » soupira Bonnie.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ca fait trois semaines que moi et Caroline on te cherche, et… »

« J'ai fait en sorte que vous ne me trouviez pas » coupa-t-elle sèchement. Elle savait parfaitement que Caroline n'était pas prête à la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait c'est pour ça qu'elle avait dû jeter un sort pour faire qu'en sorte qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'indigna Matt. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Bonnie. Elle a toujours été là pour lui. Il sera alors toujours là pour elle.

« Tu veux pas plutôt prendre ma commande au lieu de me poser des questions. ». Bonnie ne lui accorda pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard et se mit à envoyer des messages sur son portable.

« Ok… Euh tu sais quoi je reviens… Je dois aller chercher mon calepin… »

« Humm… »

Lorsque Matt, se dirigea vers le bar, il en profita pour envoyer un message : « _Elle au grill. Ne perds pas de temps._ ».

* * *

Comme lui avait dit Matt, Caroline ne perdit pas une seconde et fut arrivée en cinq minutes au grill. Elle s'asseyait donc aussi immédiatement à la table de Bonnie. Sans même lever les yeux de son portable, Bonnie savait parfaitement qui était la personne devant elle. C'est pour ça qu'une fois de plus elle ne prit encore pas la peine de lever ses yeux.

« J'aurais dû me douter que Matt t'enverrai un message »

« Oui, contrairement à toi qui ne réponds à aucun des miens ! Mais bon sang, où t'étais Bonnie ?! »

« Ici et là », elle continua à écrire sur son portable ce qui agaça Caroline qu'il le lui prit des mains en deux secondes.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » hurla Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Qu'est-qui te prend ! » hurla à son tour Caroline. Elle vit tout le monde la regarder dans le grill, et continua à hurler en chuchotant « Bonnie, je te reconnais vraiment plus ! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas pour que je puisse au moins t'aider ! »

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Mais regarde autour de toi, rien ne va Caroline. Tu crois que si on fait semblant d'être de parfaites adolescentes ça arrangera les choses, tu te trompes complétement, bien au contraire. »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour tourner le dos à tous tes amies ! »

« Je ne vous tourne pas le dos. Vous et moi, on a juste plus la même façon de voir les choses. »

« Ah oui j'avais oublié. T'as nouvelle façon de voir les choses maintenant, c'est de boire jusqu'à te saouler et rentrer avec des inconnus ! Belle façon de voir la vie ! » s'exclama Caroline ne comprenant plus de moins en moins celle qui est supposée être sa meilleure amie.

« Ecoute Caroline, tu es la dernière personne à qui je veux faire du mal… Mais si tu ne me rends pas tout de suite mon portable je vais être forcée de… »

« De quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi Bonnie » la coupa Caroline, « Est-ce que tu t'es entendue parler ? »

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Garde ce portable, peu m'importe ». La jeune sorcière se leva et allait partir, mais son amie la retint par le poignet. « Bonnie, ce n'est pas toi… S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi être là pour toi… »

« Je n'ai besoin de plus personne à présent. » répondit froidement Bonnie en donnant un anévrisme à Caroline pour ainsi pouvoir partir.

« Aaaaaaaaaaarh ! » hurla Caroline en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Matt accouru aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas intervenir avant car il pensait qu'il était mieux de les laisser parler toutes les deux. Cela avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée.

« Care ! Ça va ?! ». Caroline se calma lorsque la douleur s'estompa, elle leva les yeux vers son ami. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire… C'est comme si elle avait… Oh non… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » questionna Matt.

« T'as fini ton service ? »

« Euh oui. Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! »pressa-t-il.

« Viens avec moi je vais tout t'expliquer. » répondit Caroline quittant alors le grill avec Matt.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Elena avait reçu un message de Caroline concernant Bonnie. Elle lui demandait de la rejoindre au manoir pour lui expliquer. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'Elena rentra dans le manoir. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son humanité, elle avait horriblement regretté d'avoir brûlé sa maison, mais ce qui était fait est fait. Elle ne voulait plus vivre au manoir, elle avait alors décidé de vivre dans l'ancien appartement d'Alaric.

« Hey » fit-elle en entrant dans le salon. Il n'y avait que Stefan assit sur le canapé en train de boire un verre.

« Hey » répéta-t-il lui accordant un léger sourire.

« J'ai reçu le message de Caroline… »

« Moi aussi. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

« J'espère qu'elle sait comment on pourrait aider Bonnie… Je me fais énormément de soucis pour elle. »

« Ouais moi aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution ».

« Je lui ai fait tellement de mal… » expliqua Elena prenant une place sur le canapé en face de celui qui autre fois, était l'amour de sa vie. « Et, j'ai été si… odieuse… Mais pas seulement qu'avec elle… »

Stefan baissa alors les yeux se doutant des choses qu'elle allait alors dire. « Je m'en veux tellement Stefan, si tu savais à quel point… » continua Elena les larmes aux yeux.

« Je comprends Elena, t'es pas forcé de t'expliquer. »

« Si ! Je veux dire… Même avant que j'éteigne mes sentiments… J'étais si certaine que mes sentiments pour Damon étaient réels, alors qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit du… sire bonde… »

« Tu en sûre maintenant ? » demanda-t-il hésitant de sa réponse.

« Oui. Je veux dire… Le choix que j'avais fait lors de cette nuit sur le point, était mon dernier choix. C'était le bon. » affirma Elena le regardant dans les yeux. Stefan la rejoignit dans l'autre canapé avec sa vitesse vampirique et posa ses mains sur son visage.

« Ca l'est toujours ? »

« Oui, c'est toujours le bon choix » chuchota Elena en rapprochant sa tête de celle de Stefan. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, il ne restait plus qu'un minuscule espace entre eux.

Depuis tout ce temps qu'il attendait ça. Il avait rêvé des millions de fois qu'elle revienne près de lui, qu'elle lui dise que le sire bonde lui avait complétement retourné le cerveau, et son cœur y comprit. Oui, il en avait rêvé, et maintenant c'était réel. Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se remit alors en une seconde debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Vous n'allez jamais croire ce que j'ai découvert. » s'exclama Caroline en entrant de le salon avec Matt.

« Quoi ? » questionna Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, qu'as-tu trouvé Blondie ? » demanda à son tour Damon en faisant son entrée.

« Tu étais au manoir ? » lui demanda Stefan. Il était persuadé que son frère n'était pas là. Et s'il était là, ça voulait alors dire qu'il avait tout entendu… Elena baissa les yeux comprenant à son tour.

« Peu importe ! Ecoutez plutôt ce que je vais vous dire à propos de Bonnie ! » s'exprima Caroline pleine d'énergie. Sa découverte l'avait rendu excitée.

« Y'a du nouveau ? Tu l'as revue ? » demanda Elena se levant aussitôt du canapé.

« Oui. Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un message de Matt me disant qu'elle était au grill. Je suis alors immédiatement la retrouver. Et là, elle était complétement froide, elle avait l'air d'être une autre personne et… »

« Oh non, me dis pas que la sorcière est encore possédée ?! » demanda Damon en roulant des yeux.

« Non ! Comme je l'ai dit, elle avait l'air d'être une autre personne, mais c'était quand même toujours elle. Quand je lui parlais, c'est comme si elle n'avait plus aucun sentiments, ou réactions… Et elle m'a même donné un anévrisme. »

« Bonnie t'as donné un anévrisme ? » demanda Elena surprise. Certes, elle aussi avait eu droit à ça quand elle avait essayé de la tuer au Bal de promo. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle donnerait un anévrisme à Caroline.

« Oui. C'est comme si elle avait… »

« Eteint ses sentiments » continua Damon à sa place. Il comprenait enfin les réactions de la petite sorcière. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de connaître Bonnie, mais cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Est-ce que c'est possible pour une sorcière ? » fit Elena encore plus surprise.

« Apparemment oui. Caroline n'en était pas sûre alors on appelé sa cousine Lucy. Et, elle nous alors expliquer que c'était possible pour une puissante sorcière. » expliqua alors Matt.

« Oh… »

« J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réellement possible. » dit Stefan essayant de rassembler à son tour tous les éléments.

« Et le plus bizarre, et qu'elle nous a dit que les sorcières peuvent éteindre leur humanité sans même sans rendre compte. Et si elle l'éteigne, leurs pouvoirs peuvent alors… »

« S'intensifier de plus en plus… Jusqu'à que ça les tues » révéla l'aîné des Salvatore les yeux dans le vide.

« Oh non ! On doit trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça » dit Elena triste. Mais cela était plutôt drôle étant donné qu'il y'avait quelque temps c'était elle qui avait éteint ses sentiments.

« Je pense que l'on aura beaucoup de mal. Surtout que Bonnie est une puissante, elle ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement » fit Stefan essayant de trouver un plan.

« On a trouvé une solution » déclara Caroline « Lucy voulais venir nous aider, mais elle a quelques problèmes de son côté. Cependant, elle nous a comment faire. »

« Et, comment on va faire pour retrouver les sentiments de Bonnie ? » questionna Elena voulant à tout prix aider son amie. Comme elle l'avais dit à Bonnie, elle sera prête à tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre elles.

« Techniquement, on ne peut pas. Mais, Lucy nous a dit que si on stoppait ses pouvoirs pendant un moment, ça pourrait nous aider. Car, comme ça on pourra rester avec Bonnie, essayer de rallumer ses sentiments sans qu'elle puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs contre nous. Elle m'as aussi indiqué quelles herbes je devais utiliser, et j'ai pu les trouver. » expliqua Caroline.

« Avec ou sans pouvoirs, je ne pense pas que Bonnie voudra que l'on reste avec elle sans arrêt. » signala alors Stefan.

« A moins qu'on l'enferme… » dit doucement Caroline.

« Attends, quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on enferme Bonnie dans une cellule ?! Ce n'est pas un vampire Caroline ! » s'exclama Elena outrée.

« Oui, je sais Elena. Et c'est pour ça, qu'une fois qu'on aura stoppé ses pouvoirs, j'ai demandé à Lucy si elle pouvait jeter un sort afin que Bonnie ne puisse pas sortir de sa maison. »

« Mais, Caroline, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée si elle reste chez elle. On ne se sait jamais, son père pourrait revenir de voyage. » fit Matt imaginant comment pourrais se passer les choses.

« Oh, oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… »

« Elle restera au manoir » déclara Damon, ce qui surpris tout le monde. « Au moins ici, vous pourrez tous jeter un coup d'œil sur elle ». Et d'un côté, il avait envie que la petite sorcière reste ici. Depuis leur retour de l'Ile où ils étaient allés pour chercher la cure, et surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient enlacés, il éprouvait… de la sympathie pour Bonnie. Du moins, il ne savait pas si c'était réellement de la sympathie, mais quelque chose avait en quelque sorte changé entre eux, et lui aussi voulait jeter un coup d'œil sur elle.

« Ok, parfait. Donc quand est-ce que l'on fait ça ? » interrogea Stefan.

« Ce soir ! J'ai lu dans son portable qu'elle allait rejoindre un gars dans un bar ce soir. Donc on va là-bas, on lui fait respirer les herbes, on l'emmène avec nous, et je demanderai à Lucy de faire le sort pour le manoir, ok ? »

« Ok ! » disent-t-il tous, plus ou moins en chœur.

* * *

Dans la soirée Bonnie était donc venue au bar, là où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Bryan. Ou Ryan, peu importe son nom. Elle allait donc faire comme chaque soir, boire un verre, enfin des verres, puis rentrer chez un type. C'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis trois semaines, et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne rentrait pas toujours chez les garçons qu'elle rencontrait, mais cela lui était arrivée deux ou trois fois.

Bonnie entra donc dans le bar, et s'assit au comptoir attendant le jeune homme.

« Whisky » dit-elle au barman.

« Je t'aurais plus vu boire du champagne. Mais j'aime bien aussi le whisky ! » dit un homme s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Eh bien, je fais comme toi, prendre un verre » répondit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

« Je vois. Je ferai mieux de m'installer ailleurs, avant qu'un incendie se produise ici. » déclara Bonnie commençant à se lever.

« Non, ne pars pas. Pourquoi toi et mon on ne s'amuserai pas un peu ? »

« Nous ? C'est à peine si je te tolère Damon » lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh, et bien je pense que tu devras me tolérer, maintenant que toi et moi on va devenir colocataires » affirma Damon souriant toujours.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu… ». Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une main sur son visage lui bouchant le nez et la bouche et la faisant ainsi respirer des herbes. Elle perdit alors connaissance, et tomba dans les bras de Damon.

« Bon boulot » fit Damon à Caroline.

« Merci ! Donne-la-moi, je peux la porter »

« Non, c'est bon je la tiens. Allons-y avant qu'on nous pose des questions. »

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le bar avec Bonnie dans les bras de Damon. Caroline partit la première dans sa voiture. Quant à Damon, une fois à sa voiture il déposa doucement Bonnie sur les sièges arrièrent, et caressa délicatement son visage. « Je veillerai sur toi ma petite sorcière » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, pour l'instant il n'y pas trop de Bamon, mais cela ne va pas tarder, après vous n'aurez que ça lol _**

**_Laisse une review si le coeur vous en dit, et je posterai ce soir ou demain le deuxième chapitre de Turning Tables (FRENCH) :) _**


	4. Prison dorée

_Voici le troisième chapitre, et un grand merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) _

_Et désolée pour le retard ! _

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. La première chose qui lui apparue furent des yeux bleus qui la fixaient.

« Damon ? » demanda-t-elle confuse et encore un peu endormie.

« Oui ma sorcière préférée ? » répondit Damon avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle comprit alors que c'était vraiment lui et non un autre. Elle sursauta ayant cette fois-ci les yeux bien ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! » questionna Bonnie énervée.

« Et bien, vu qu'on a découvert que tu as éteint ton humanité, on a décidé de t'amener au manoir jusqu'à que tu retrouves tes sentiments et… »

« Mais pour qui vous prenez ? ». Bonnie le fixa dans les yeux essayant en vain de lui donner un anévrisme. « Mes pouvoirs… ? »

« Si tu m'aurais laissé finir j'aurai pu alors te dire qu'on te les a pris ». Cette fois-ci on pouvait réellement distinguer un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'ainé des Salvatore.

« C'est impossible… Je sors d'ici ! » fit-elle déterminée en se levant du lit. Elle quitta alors la chambre et descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Une fois dans l'entrée, elle entendit Caroline l'appeler mais elle ne se retourna pas. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle voulait partir mais une barrière invisible l'en empêchait. A ce moment-là, Caroline, Elena et Stefan l'a rejoignirent.

« Bonnie… » dit Caroline d'une voix douce.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Aucun des trois ne lui répondit sachant la réaction qu'elle allait avoir.

« Répondez-moi ! » exigea Bonnie.

Elena prit alors la parole « Bonnie c'était le seul moyen… Tu as éteint ton humanité et… »

« Comment t'ose me parler d'humanité alors que tu avais toi aussi éteint la tienne. » Elena baissa les yeux comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire et que c'était probablement le mauvais moment pour lui parler.

« Bonnie, on comprend que tu sois énervé mais on fait seulement ça pour t'aider » lui expliqua Stefan. Bonnie l'ignora et s'adressa à Caroline.

« Caroline, s'il te plaît dis leur de me rendre mes pouvoirs et de me laisser sortir… Je t'en prie » supplia-t-elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Caroline eu beaucoup de peine en voyant sa meilleure amie ainsi. Même si elle avait éteint son humanité, elle pouvait voir la détresse dans ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'elle allait lui rendre ses pouvoirs et qu'elle allait la ramener chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait. Car même si le fait de la voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur, elle savait qu'au fond c'était pour son bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne sut quoi lui répondre.

Quant à elle Bonnie, continua de la regarder pour qu'elle lui réponde.

« Caroline ne peut rien faire pour toi, inutile de la supplier » déclara Damon en arrivant près d'elle. « Mais plus vite tu récupéreras tes sentiments, plus vite on pourra te laisser rentrer chez toi » continua-t-il comme si c'était aussi simple.

Bonnie tourna sa tête de gauche à droite. Pour elle, elle était comme ça à présent, et elle ne voulait plus redevenir la petite sorcière qui est sans arrêt en deuil. Non, pour elle c'était fini.

« Allez-tous vous faire foutre » déclara seulement Bonnie en s'en allant.

« Je crois que tout ça était une mauvaise idée… » dit Caroline d'une voix basse.

« Moi aussi » fit Elena à son tour.

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous regrettez et que vous voulez lui rendre ses pouvoirs et la laisser partir ? » demanda Damon. Il croisa les regards des filles et comprit qu'effectivement c'est ce qu'elles voulaient. Damon roula des yeux « Vous savez très bien que c'est la seule solution, et de toute manière si on la laisse partir maintenant, après ça, elle ne vous adressera plus jamais la parole »

« Damon a raison. On a fait le bon choix » dit Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie était retournée dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. Ça devait être une chambre d'amie. Elle était assez grande, avec une cheminée. Il y'avait également une salle de bain design. « _Prison dorée_ » pensa Bonnie.

Elle s'asseyait sur le lit les jambes croisées, et ferma les yeux. Même si Damon lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, et voulait tout de même essayer. C'est donc pendant dix minutes qu'elle essaya de méditer en vain. « Allez, allez… » chuchota Bonnie comme si ça allait faire une différence.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Bonnie, c'est moi, Caroline »

Bonnie soupira et décroisa ses jambes afin de s'allonger sur le côté. « Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » demanda Caroline frappant à nouveau à la porte.

Silence radio.

« Bonnie, je comprends parfaitement que tu puisse être en colère… Mais je t'assure qu'on fait ça uniquement pour ton bien. Bonnie, s'il te plaît… Parle-moi… Je veux juste t'aider. »

Bonnie écoutait ce que lui disait son « amie » sans vraiment écouter. Elle regardait simplement en face d'elle. Son humanité était réellement partie, ou du moins enfouie profondément en elle.

« En tous cas il y'a tes affaires dans l'armoire si tu as besoin de te changer »

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes une réponse de la part de Bonnie, Caroline descendit les escaliers et rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

* * *

« Elle ne veut pas me parler. » déclara Caroline.

« Je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye… » déclara Elena.

« Non, désolée… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je dois rentrer chez moi de toute manière, je reviendrai demain matin pour voir comment elle va. » dit-elle se levant pour partir « Stefan, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ? »

« Ouais, si tu veux. » répondit-il en partant avec elle.

« Bon, moi aussi je vais y'aller. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance avec Bonnie ? » questionna Caroline en regardant Damon.

« Ouais, si elle devient trop chiante je la bâillonnerai »

« Damon ! »

« C'était une blague. Enfin presque. »

« Tu sais quoi, je vais rester ici pour m'assurer que tu ne lui fasse rien »

« Aaaarh… Rentre chez-toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir deux chiantes chez moi. Et je te promets que je resterai calme »

« Ok… Appelle-moi si il y'a quoi que ça soit » l'averti-t-elle avant de partir.

« Ça ne va pas être des vacances » se dit Damon avant de boire une gorgée de Bourbon.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet pour aller à l'appartement d'Alaric, Stefan et Elena n'échangèrent aucun mots. Elena avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle avait surtout envie de lui parler de leur moment qu'ils avaient eu cet après-midi au manoir. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, Elena ouvrit la porte et regarda Stefan.

« Tu veux… entrer ? »

« Je sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée... » dit-il lui aussi en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je comprends… Tu m'en veux encore, c'est pas grave, je veux dire c'est compréhensible et… » exprima Elena qui fut coupée par Stefan. « Tu m'as mal compris Elena. C'est juste que si je rentre avec toi, j'ai bien peu de ne pas me retenir »

« Alors rentre et te retiens pas » chuchota Elena. Stefan n'hésita que deux secondes avant d'embrasser Elena. Le baiser était tout sauf tendre, il y'avait de la fougue. Leur baiser était féroce, il y'avait de la passion. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de respirer, aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'arrêter.

Avec leurs vitesses vampiriques, ils furent en deux secondes dans le lit. Elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ils continuèrent leurs baisers, et firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit.

* * *

A deux heures du matin, Bonnie se réveilla ayant très faim. Elle descendit donc les escaliers dans son pyjama qui était un débardeur blanc et un short jaune. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea directement vers le frigo. Vide. Le frigo était vide, enfin à part si l'on comptait les poches de sang.

D'un coup, la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma. Bonnie sursauta et se retourna pour voir que Damon était à l'entrée de la cuisine. Lui aussi était en pyjama, mais le sien était sombre. Un tee-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur ses muscles, et jogging noir pour le bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea Damon s'approchant d'elle.

« Je venais chercher à manger, mais apparemment vous avez décidé de m'affamez » répondit froidement Bonnie. Elle commençait à s'en aller quand Damon prit à nouveau la parole. « Je comprends ce que tu vis, je suis aussi déjà passé par-là, et je comprends aussi que tu sois sur la défensive, mais il faut bien que tu passes par là. »

« Tu te trompes, tu ne comprends pas ce que je vis » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux ce qui déstabilisa légèrement Damon, mais comme à son habitude il ne laissa rien paraître. « Si tu le dis. Mais si tu veux, je peux te préparer à manger, il y'a des pâtes dans un placard, je peux cuisiner »

« Toi, cuisiner ? » demanda Bonnie d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est toi qui vois. Soit tu peux attendre que je fasse à manger, ou bien tu peux continuer à avoir faim » dit-il en ouvrant un des placards de la cuisine. Au même moment, le ventre de Bonnie gargouilla, ce qui ne passa pas aperçu de Damon qui eut un petit rire. « En tous cas, ton estomac lui a bien envie d'attendre le temps que je prépare les pâtes »

Bonnie ne répondit rien, mais prit place à la table qui était dans la cuisine. Car certes, même si elle ne pouvait pas tolérer Damon, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle mourrait littéralement de faim.

Trente minutes plus tard, Damon avait fini de cuisiner les pâtes. Il s'était donc installé à la table avec son assiette, alors que Bonnie elle s'en allait après s'être servie.

« Hé, une minute papillon ! Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil. Bonnie reposa son assiette sur la table et croisa ses bras.

« Tu sais, vous me forcer peut-être à rester, mais rien ne m'oblige à être aimable ou quoi que ça soit avec toi » répondit-elle aussi froidement qu'elle le pouvait.

« Et moi il n'y a rien qui m'oblige à ne pas te tuer » fit-il à son tour avec son sourire narquois.

« Vraiment ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'Elena soit d'accord avec ça… Oh mais à moins qu'elle ait enfin compris que tous ses sentiments n'étaient que le fruit que du sire bond et qu'en réalité son réel amour est Stefan. Et toi, comme d'habitude tu n'as jamais la fille… Pauvre Damon, aucune femme ne l'aime… »

Bonnie fut plaquée contre le mur par les deux mains de Damon sur ses épaules.

« Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Rien, ok ?! Alors tu peux juger ce que tu veux, mais pas ça ! »

« Je comprends pourquoi c'est Stefan qu'aime Elena » répliqua Bonnie se détachant de Damon. Elle monta immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir blesser les sentiments de Damon, si d'ailleurs il en avait. Mais ce qui l'a dérangeait le plus était de ne pas avoir mangé. Et elle savait que si elle ne mangeait pas, son estomac n'allait pas la laisser dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon frappa à la porte de Bonnie et entra. Il déposa pas loin du lit un plateau au sol, où se trouvaient son assiette, des couverts et un verre d'eau. Il regarda Bonnie qui était allongée dos contre lui. Il hésita à lui dire quelque chose, mais après ce qui venait de s'être passé, il se retourna et partit.

Une fois la porte fermée, Bonnie se leva et pris son plateau. Elle était un peu étonnée du geste de Damon, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre et mangea son assiette.

Quant à Damon, il s'était allongé dans sa chambre qui était à côté de celle de Bonnie. Grâce à son ouïe, il l'écouta manger puis s'endormir petit à petit. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était endormie, il s'endormi aussi en écoutant la respiration de « sa » petite sorcière.

* * *

Laissez des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage :)


	5. Distraction

Chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour l'attente..

**Jenifael09** : _Je te remercie :) _

**Mlle Anonymous** : _J'ai déjà quelques petites idées pour son humanité, mais faudra que j'y réfléchisse un peu plus ^^ _

**oOBeeOo** : _Merciiiiii ! Et merci aussi de suivre l'histoire :) _

**Guest** : _Contente que tu aimes, et merci de laisser une review ! _

**Aliiaa18** : _Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! :) _

**Teambonbon972** : _Oh merci, mais Damon ne sera pas toujours aussi chou ;P_

Et je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui suivent l'histoire, et celles et ceux qui lisent même si il ne laisse pas de reviews :)

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Après avoir passé sa nuit avec Elena, Stefan se réveilla avec Elena endormie à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé hier soir, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, il en avait eu envie, mais il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt à se remettre avec elle. Il s'était passé tellement de chose entre eux. Son départ avec Klaus, son humanité éteinte, ensuite les doutes d'Elena pour Damon, son accident de voiture. Oui, après tout ça Stefan pensait qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux avec elle, car elle l'avait choisi lui, et non Damon. Il se rappellera toujours de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de terminé sa transition « J'ai dû choisir, et je t'ai choisi, parce que je t'aime ». Ça avait été là de loin la plus belle déclaration qu'elle ne lui avait jamais faite.

Mais ensuite, il y'a eu le sire bonde, et là tout a dérapé. Elle avait commencé à ne plus être sûr de rien, et lui avait enfin avoué que ses sentiments pour Damon s'étaient « intensifiés ». Depuis ce jour, ça avait été la descente aux enfers pour leur couple, du moins pour leur relation. Elena coucha avec Damon, elle était persuadée qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ce qui fit énormément de peine à Stefan. Puis Elena avait éteint son humanité, pour enfin la retrouver maintenant. Et le voilà, ici avec elle, dans le même lit ne sachant quoi faire.

Avant qu'elle ne se réveille, il décida de partir en se rhabillant en vitesse. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à une situation comme celle-là où il ne saurait pas comment réagir ou bien quoi dire.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur elle avant de partir silencieusement.

Damon quant à lui se réveilla en entendant une musique. Il descendit donc dans le salon pour voir qui avait osé mettre aussi fort de la musique, et lui dire d'éteindre ça pour le laisser dormir. Une fois dans le salon, il constata que Bonnie qui était en train de danser dans son pyjama.

« Bonnie ? » demanda Damon encore un peu endormi et confus. Il n'avait jamais vu la sorcière comme ça. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir tout critiquer et être « sage ». Mais là, la Bonnie qu'il avait devant lui était tout sauf sage.

« Damon ! » s'exclama Bonnie s'approchant du beau vampire. « Pourquoi tu ne danse pas ? »

« Peut-être car il n'est seulement que 8h du matin ! » répondit Damon sarcastiquement.

« Aaaarh… Je te croyais plus marrant Damon ! Bon et bien je vais m'amuser toute seule » répliqua-t-elle en prenant une bouteille de bourbon. Elle but une gorgée, une deuxième, une troisième tout en continuant de danser. Elle s'était même mise sur le canapé. Damon la regarda danser, et il devait avouer que Bonnie était sexy. Il ne réfléchit que cinq secondes avant d'attraper Bonnie pour danser avec elle. Damon s'était dit « Pourquoi pas ? ». Il se disait, que tant qu'à faire il pouvait bien profiter, et peut-être que ça allait l'aider à retrouver son humanité.

Ils dansaient collé serré, et se partageaient la bouteille. Bonnie passait sa main sur le torse de Damon, elle devait avouer que cela l'amusait beaucoup. Et en plus de ça, elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles sous son tee-shirt. Damon, lui avait ses mains sur les hanches de Bonnie, il les descendaient de temps en temps sur ses cuisses qui étaient nues à cause du short, et les remontaient parfois pour toucher les courbes de son ventre.

Bonnie avait ses cheveux ébouriffés, avec quelques mèches devant son visage. Le visage de Damon était tout près du sien, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient réellement. Damon s'approcha encore plus, tandis que Bonnie humecta ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin. Il ne restait pratiquement rien pour que ces derniers s'embrassent…

Mais au même moment la musique s'arrêta ce qui eut pour effet que les deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour voir qui était la personne qui avait fait ça. Ils virent alors Stefan et Caroline les bras croisés et les visages fermés.

« Bonnie Bennett ! » cria Caroline étonnée d'avoir vu sa meilleure amie proche de Damon. Certes, elle avait perdu son humanité, mais de là à être collée à… Damon ?!

« Damon » souffla Stefan se pinçant le haut du nez.

« Quoi ? C'est le ripper qui veut nous donner une leçon de morale c'est ça ? » demanda Bonnie buvant une autre gorgée.

Stefan ne sut pas quoi répondre, il devait avouer que Bonnie avait su le faire taire. Damon fit une moue impressionnée, il trouvait la situation assez marrante. Il alla s'asseoir, pour mieux apprécier cette conversation.

« Là n'est pas la question Bonnie ! » déclara Caroline pour prendre la situation en mains, « Mais par contre tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que tu faisais collée à Damon en train de boire à 8 heures du matin ?! »

« Et bien, étant donné que vous m'avez enfermé ici, j'essaie de me distraire, c'est tout », elle donna en même temps la bouteille à Damon.

« C'est tout ? » pouffa son amie. « Non, ce n'est pas tout… Bonnie, je te reconnais vraiment plus et… »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ton refrain du « On est là pour toi, on veut juste t'aider », car ça ne m'intéresse pas. Bon, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger dans cette maison » dit-elle avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

« J'ha-llu-cine ! C'est ça, j'hallucine complètement ! Je veux dire, ça peut pas être autrement… » déclara Caroline.

« Ne t'inquiète, elle ne restera pas indéfiniment comme ça… » lui dit Stefan pour la rassurer.

« J'espère, car il est hors de question que j'ai une meilleure sans cœur, pour la seconde fois ! Bon, je vais allez la voir… » soupira la jeune blonde en partant laissant les deux frères dans le salon.

Stefan prit place en face du canapé de son frère et prit la parole « Damon, c'était quoi ça ? ».

« On s'en fout non ? » répondit Damon en levant ses sourcils et avec son sourire narquois.

« Non, Damon, on s'en fout pas. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser avec Bonnie, ok ?! Car quand elle retrouvera son humanité, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir fait certaines choses avec toi »

« Oh, certaines choses… Tu veux dire, comme des rapports sexuels ? Stefan, je suis choqué que tu me parle de ça ! » avoua Damon faisant semblant d'être outré.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux juste deux minutes ? »

« Je sais pas, à voir… Mais en parlant de « rapports sexuels » » dit-il mimant les guillemets, « Comment ça s'est passé avec notre chère Elena ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Fais pas semblant. Hier soir tu l'a ramène chez elle, et comme par hasard tu ne rentres que ce matin ».

Stefan baissa les yeux se sentant piégé et un peu gêné de parler de ça avec Damon étant donné ce qu'il y'avait pu avoir dans le passé. « Mais il y'a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici de bon matin, et pas avec elle ? »

« Je sais pas trop où j'en suis ok… Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, ou bien même pour comprendre »

« On dirait bien que la roue tourne, il n'y pas si longtemps, c'était elle qui doutait… » évoqua Damon ressassant les souvenirs du passé. Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre, laissant Stefan réfléchir seul.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Caroline regardait Bonnie manger. Elle avait enfin trouvé un paquet de gâteau dans un placard. Elle pensait réellement ne rien trouver, mais à force de chercher, elle avait enfin fini par trouvé quelque chose.

Bonnie se sentait littéralement épier. Ca faisait bientôt dix minutes que Caroline la regardait manger gâteau par gâteau.

« Tu vas vraiment continuer à me regarder manger ? » questionna Bonnie ne la regardant même pas.

« Je ne sais pas… J'arrêterai surement quand tu auras retrouvé ton humanité » expliqua Caroline qui fut suivit d'un soupir de Bonnie.

Bonnie se releva, et se mit face à Caroline.

« Honnêtement, tu perds ton temps Caroline. Je suis ce que je suis maintenant. Et je n'ai plus envie de redevenir la sorcière que vous utilisez tous pour votre plaisir, alors inutile de ramener l'ancienne Bonnie, car elle partit. Tu sais, tu pourrais me laisser faire ma vie, et on pourra alors surement rester amies. Car, tu sais bien, tu ne pourras pas me garder ici pour toujours… Alors demande aux autres de me laisser partir pour que je puisse enfin vivre ma vie ». Bonnie avait eu un ton assez froid qui blessa Caroline. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'avoir une Bonnie aussi froide et égoïste devant elle.

Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas amadouer, et lui répondit clairement « Ecoute, apparemment, tu n'as pas envie que je te dise que je suis là pour toi, ce qui en passant est là vérité, alors ok. Mais tu te trompes, si il faudra que tu restes ici dix pour retrouver ton humanité, alors tu resteras ici dix ans ».

Caroline en avait marre d'être gentille, elle avait fait ça avec Elena et ça n'avait vraiment pas marché. Donc, elle allait employer la manière forte avec Bonnie s'il le fallait.

« Tu es pathétique, Caroline » lui rétorqua Bonnie avant de partir. En passant la porte elle bouscula Stefan qui passait au même moment.

« Moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne journée Bonnie » ironisa Stefan.

« Elle devient de plus en plus odieuse ! » déclara Caroline en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « J'espère que je retrouverai vite ma meilleure amie… J'ai déjà failli en perdre une autre, je ne veux pas revivre la même chose… »

« Tu la retrouveras bientôt, je t'assure. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps »

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Je dois y'aller, je dois aller voir Elena ». A son nom, Stefan regarda ailleurs.

« Ouais, et moi je ferai quelques courses cet après-midi. Si Bonnie doit rester plus longtemps, il faudra bien qu'elle mange quelque chose »

« T'as raison, bonne idée ! Je reviendrai en fin d'après-midi pour voir comment elle va »

« Ok, je serai là »

* * *

Bonnie était dans sa chambre en train de se changer. Même si elle n'avait plus d'humanité, rester ici pour le restant de ses jours ne la tentait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite. Sa petite danse avec Damon lui avait donné une idée…

Elle décida donc de s'habiller et d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Damon était allongé dans son lit en train de lire un bouquin quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il savait qui c'était, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Entre sorcière »

Bonnie entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement langoureuse.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle un peu de la même voix. Elle s'approcha du lit, « Stefan et Caroline sont partis »

« Et ? ». Il la fixait, et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon.

« Et, on pourrait reprendre là où en était resté toute à l'heure… »

Elle se faufila sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur Damon. Elle prit son livre et le jeta à côté du lit, « Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de ça » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

* * *

« Bonnie va bien ? » questionna Elena buvant une gorgée de son café. Caroline et Elena avaient finalement décidées de se rejoindre au grill en milieu d'après-midi.

« Si par bien tu veux dire odieuse, sans gêne, et méchante, alors elle va très très bien » répondit Caroline avec ironie.

Elena lui sourit comprenant le désarroi de son amie, « Sans gêne ? ».

« Ouais, je l'ai trouvé ce matin en train de danser collée à Damon » expliqua Caroline se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. « Mince, je suis désolée Elena ! J'avais complètement oublié et… »

« Non, non t'inquiète Care. J'ai tourné la page avec Damon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

« C'est… bien » fit Caroline. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette annonce. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais caché le fait qu'elle trouvait que était Stefan son épic amour. « Et du coup, avec Stefan ? »

Elena racla sa gorge avant de répondre, « Hier soir il m'a raccompagné chez moi… Et on a passé la nuit ensemble… »

« Oh mais c'est super ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! » la coupa son amie sans la laisser finir.

« Oui, mais ce matin il est partit pendant que je dormais… Je savais que tout n'allait pas redevenir comme avant entre nous, mais après la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble… Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir sans me le dire… Et en plus, il ne m'a pas encore envoyé de message. Je me demande pas si il regrette… »

« Non, Elena. Je ne connais pas Stefan aussi bien que toi, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne regrette pas. Il a juste besoin de temps, tu sais ça a été très difficile pour lui ces derniers temps… Il a donc juste besoin de temps pour reprendre les choses comme elles étaient avant » la rassura Caroline.

« J'espère… Et toi ? Je veux dire, comment ça se passe avec Tyler ? Klaus l'a laissé revenir à Mystic Falls, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour revenir ? »

« Il arrive dans quelques jours. Je suis impatiente de le revoir ! » répondit-elle excitée. Elena rigola en voyant une de ses meilleures amies heureuses.

« Bon, j'y vais moi » déclara Elena se levant.

« Oh, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi voir Bonnie ? »

« Uhmm… Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée pour l'instant… »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux éviter Stefan »

« Non, pas du tout. Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée si je vais voir Bonnie maintenant. C'est mieux si je vais la voir demain. »

« Je sais, je te taquinais juste » déclara la jeune blonde la langue tirée, « Et tu vas faire quoi du coup ? »

« Je vais faire quelques courses, j'ai quelques idées pour demain… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'en dis pas plus, j'y vais » répondit-elle. Elle fit un bisou à Caroline à la hâte et partit.

* * *

Stefan était dans les rayons du supermarché de Mystic Falls. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'aimait manger Bonnie, alors il remplissait son cadi en prenant un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Il allait changer de rayon quand il aperçut Elena, il voulut faire demi-tour pour l'éviter, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« Stefan »

« Hey ! Elena ! »

« Tu… Tu es partit tôt ce matin… » dit-elle en baissant ses yeux.

« Oui, j'avais quelques trucs à faire du coup… »

« Ne mens pas Stefan » le coupa la jolie brune, « C'est inutile… Je veux dire, je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps… Et, et… J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut faudra »

A ces mots-là, il sourit. Si elle voulait attendre, cela prouvait qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui et qu'elle voulait alors être avec lui.

« Merci »

« Me remercie pas, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te faire plaisir, c'est juste la vérité… » répondit Elena, « Et c'est pour qui toutes ces courses ? »

« Oh, euh c'est pour Bonnie. Il n'y a rien à manger à la maison, du coup je fais les courses »

« Tu crois pas que tu en as un peu trop pris ? » demanda Elena en laissant échapper un rire.

« Oui, peut-être » avoua Stefan « Mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle aime »

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider »

« Ah ça serait gentil ! »

Elena se retourna vers une étagère pour choisir un produit pendant que Stefan la regardait. Il se disait que ce n'était pas juste en réfléchissant et en prenant du temps que les choses allaient s'arranger. S'il voulait retrouver son ancienne relation avec Elena, il fallait qu'il fasse quelques pas.

« Elena ? »

« Mmh » marmonna Elena lisant l'étiquette d'un produit.

« Est-ce que… ça te dirait de dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

Elena se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui lui demande ça, et évidemment cela lui faisait très plaisir.

« Bien sûr ». Les deux se souriaient. Ils voulaient vraiment redevenir le couple qu'ils étaient avant.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée,Stefan et Caroline étaient dans la cuisine en train de ranger les courses. Stefan lui racontait ce qui s'était passé avec Elena au supermarché, et ses espérances pour son dîner de demain.

« Je pense que nous avons un petit problème avec la sorcière » déclara Damon faisant son entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » le questionna son frère.

« Et bien je pense que la sorcière veut me séduire pour que je la laisse sortir d'ici… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça devient de pire en pire… » soupira Caroline levant la tête au ciel.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? » questionna Stefan étonné de Bonnie, même si elle avait éteint son humanité.

_« Et, on pourrait reprendre là où en était resté toute à l'heure… »_

_Elle se faufila sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur Damon. Elle prit son livre et le jeta à côté du lit, « Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de ça » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille._

_« Oh, tu crois ? » chuchota Damon._

_« Mhmm »_

_Damon retourna Bonnie afin qu'elle soit en dessous de lui. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, et le rapprocha du sien. Damon sourit, et murmura dans son oreille de façon que Bonnie puisse sentir son souffle. « Moi je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de retrouver ton humanité pour ne plus jouer à l'aguicheuse »_

_En entendant ça, Bonnie laissa tombé sa tête sur l'oreiller ayant une mine légèrement dégoutée tandis que Damon lui quittait le lit un sourire aux lèvres. Si Bonnie pensait pouvoir l'avoir avec le sexe, elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle mettait les pieds. »_

Damon avait donc raconté ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans sa chambre, ce qui produit les étonnements de Caroline et Stefan.

« Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas… » déclara Caroline à voix haute mais plus pour elle-même.

« Ouais et bien je peux t'assurer que maintenant rien ne l'arrête » lui dit Damon.

« En tous cas Damon, il faut absolument que tu ne tombes pas dans son jeu » le prévint Stefan.

« Tu m'as pris pour un idiot ?! » demanda Damon arquant un sourcil.

« Non, il t'a juste pris pour toi Damon, on sait comment t'es » répondit Caroline.

« Et bien apparemment vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien. En plus, elle ne m'intéresse même pas » mentit Damon.

« Tant mieux ! Ca facilitera les choses, car si tu tombes dans son jeu, ça pourrait mal se passer quand elle retrouvera son humanité… »

« Oui oui je sais Stefan, inutile de me répéter ton refrain » répliqua Damon quittant la cuisine.

Il alla dans le salon se servir un verre. Stefan n'avait pas vraiment tort, et il savait aussi que si Bonnie continuait à le séduire comme elle l'a fait, ça sera difficile de lui résister.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez moi vos avis, tout est bon à prendre ! :) **

**Demain, nouveau chapitre de Turning Tables French ;) **


	6. Second choix

**Aliciaa18** : _Oui moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que ça se fasse trop vite... ;)_

**Teambonbon972** : _Merci beaucoup, et oui Damon peut craquer à tout moment ! _

**Lucinda** :_ Moi aussi je dois avouer que je la préfère comme ça, même si il faudra bien qu'elle retrouve son humanité :) _

**oOBeeOo** : _Merci beaucoup beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

**Mlle Anonymous** : _Merci, je pense que ça sera dur pour les deux de résister au fil des chapitres :) _

**Jenifael09** : _Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette Bonnie, merci pour la review :) _

**Bdbouchra **: _Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes messages :) !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Je ne possède rien._

__**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, même si je ne suis pas très très fière de ce chapitre, mais bon à vous de me dire :) **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! **

* * *

Damon avait passé sa nuit dehors à boire le sang de jeunes étudiantes. Il fallait qu'il décompresse de la veille. Car si Bonnie allait continuer à flirter avec lui, ça allait être légèrement dur de lui résister. Elle avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était très sexy.

Il rentrait donc dans sa chambre au petit matin, mais fut étonné d'entendre l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Il se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être laissé hier soir avant de partir. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains mais s'arrêta en voyant une silhouette dans la douche.

_« Ça va vraiment être compliqué »_ pensa-t-il.

Lorsque la silhouette avait fini de se rincer, elle sortit de la cabine de douche et vit Damon.

« Damon ! T'es rentré ! »

« Ouais, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna Damon essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur son visage et non sur son corps ce qui était réellement difficile pour lui.

« Bah l'eau n'est pas chaude dans ma chambre… Et je voulais te rendre une petite visite » répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Bonnie avait mis ses cheveux mouillés en arrière ce qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine.

« Bonnie, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre.. »

« Pourquoi ? Je te gêne ? » l'interrompit Bonnie, prenant une serviette qui n'était pas loin d'elle.

Damon se racla la gorge pour ne pas montrer sa_ « gêne »_. « En fait non, pas du tout mais j'aimerais me reposer » répondit-il en enlevant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers son lit.

« Peut-être que je peux t'aider à te reposer… » proposa Bonnie tout en le suivant.

« Non je ne crois pas. Et de toute manière, il faut déjà que j'aille voir Stefan » dit-il avec un sourire rempli de sarcasme. Il partit donc laissant Bonnie seule dans sa chambre. Elle souffla un énorme coup en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _« Ça va vraiment être compliqué »_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Damon avait donc rejoignit Stefan dans la cuisine, même si il n'avait pas vraiment pas de raison pour aller le voir, mais si ça pouvait lui éviter de sauter sur Bonnie… Cinq minutes plus tard, Bonnie les rejoignit, encore en pyjama. Car après tout, pourquoi elle se changerait alors qu'elle était enfermée ici.

« Salut Bonnie ! » la salua Stefan qui buvait son café avec Damon.

« Salut » dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Stefan, il faudra faire quelque chose dans la chambre de la sorcière. L'eau n'est pas chaude » expliqua Damon regardant Bonnie qui elle ne le regardait pas.

« Oh, ok j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire… »

« Inutile, j'aime quand l'eau est froide. » informa-t-elle cette fois-ci en regardant Damon. Elle lui adressa un faux sourire. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle reviendrait prendre sa douche dans sa chambre, car bien évidemment elle n'aimait pas l'eau froide, même si l'eau était parfaitement chaude dans sa chambre. Mais toute ruse était bonne pour faire craquer Damon.

Il était vrai qu'avant qu'elle n'éteigne ses sentiments, elle avait du mal à tolérer Damon, mais elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Et maintenant ses sentiments éteints, si elle pouvait sortir de cette maison en passant du bon temps avec Damon, cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Aucun problème » lui dit Stefan la sortant de ses pensées.

« Dis, sorcière, tu comptes rester en pyjama toute la journée ? » demanda Damon buvant une gorgée de café.

« Eh bien, étant donné que je suis coincé, je devrais même dire enfermée ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai la peine de m'habiller.. »

« Elena m'as dit qu'elle allait venir te voir en fin d'après-midi » déclara Stefan se disant que ça allait lui faire plaisir.

« Oh, donc maintenant toi et Elena vous êtes redevenus un couple ? » questionna Bonnie.

Stefan ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, surtout que Damon était à côté faisant mine d'ignorer la conversation.

« On est… amis »

« Amis ou amis avec sexe ? Je veux dire l'autre nuit t'as bien passé la nuit avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci Stefan ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre ce qui laissa plané un silence gênant pour les deux frères Salvatore.

« Oh, j'en étais pas sûre, mais ton silence veux tout dire. Alors elle t'a choisi ? Je veux dire, t'es son dernier choix, ou elle va encore fricoter après avec Damon ? Car on ne va pas se mentir, c'est ce qu'elle fait sans arrêt. Damon est son second choix. La vraie question maintenant, c'est combien de temps est-ce qu'elle rester avec toi avant de retourner vers Damon ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Peut-être que vous passerez le cap des un an » expliqua Bonnie sans gêne, et sachant parfaitement que ça pouvait raviver la rivalité entre les deux frères. Constatant le silence, et les regards fuyant des garçons elle décida de partir avec sa tasse de café.

Elle allait passer la porte, mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux, « Moi j'aurai profité de vous deux… En même temps bien sûr » s'exprima Bonnie avec un sourire en coin avant de partir définitivement.

« Elle est définitivement une garce » déclara Damon une fois que Bonnie était partit.

« C'est vrai que là… » soupira Stefan. « Et je voulais te dire Damon, je ne veux pas que ça devienne bizarre ici quand Elena viens donc… »

« Te fatigue pas, ça m'est égal » dit-il d'une voix ferme en quittant à son tour la cuisine.

* * *

Pour le déjeuner, Caroline ramena des pizzas au manoir. Elle ramenait surtout de la nourriture pour Bonnie. Car même si elle savait que ce n'était pas en jouant à la gentille copine avec elle qu'elle allait retrouver son humanité, elle n'allait quand même la laisser mourir de faim.

« Bonnie ! » l'appela la jolie blonde depuis les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie la rejoignit dans le salon où Caroline commençait déjà à couper des parts de pizzas.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai ramené à manger. Tu sais même sans tes émotions, t'as quand même le droit de manger » déclara Caroline.

« C'est bon à savoir ». Bonnie prit place sur le canapé et prit une part de pizza.

Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie décida de prendre la parole, « Donc, quand est-ce que reviens Tyler ? »

Caroline fut surprise de la question de son amie, en temps normal non, mais là… Sans humanité, c'était bizarre…

« Uhmm dans deux jours… » répondit Caroline entre deux bouchées.

« Donc Klaus abandonne l'idée de le tuer ? »

« Apparemment… Oui »

« Oh, c'est super vous deux ! » s'exclama Bonnie avec un sourire qui ne paraissait pas du tout faux. « Vous allez enfin pouvoir être ensemble tranquilles, je suis contente pour toi »

« Meeeerci… » fit Caroline un peu perplexe.

« De rien ! C'est normal d'être contente pour sa meilleure amie quand elle est heureuse non ? »

« Bien sûr » sourit Caroline. Bonnie lui sourit aussi en retour.

« Mais dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour que Klaus arrête ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait»

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bonnie arquant un sourcil.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, on connait assez Klaus pour savoir qu'il n'abandonne pas aussi facilement… » dit-elle s'essuyant les mains, puis continua, « Je veux dire, t'as bien dû faire quelques chose… Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé… ou bien plus ? Tu peux me le dire à moi, je ne te jugerai pas »

Caroline soupira exaspérée. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote pour croire que Bonnie allait avoir une discussion assez aimable avec elle, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lui dire ça. Même si elle voulait plus que tout que Tyler soit à ses côtés, jamais elle ne se serait abaissée aussi bas pour persuader Klaus de laisser revenir Tyler.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y'aller » déclara Caroline ramassant les boites de pizzas.

« Déjà ? Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »

« Non, tu peux prendre ça pour un, « Vas voir ailleurs », Bonnie ! » cria Caroline en partant.

Bonnie sourit, cette situation l'amusait assez. A ce moment Stefan fit son arrivé.

« Tu es en train de perdre une de tes meilleures amies, Bonnie »

« Je survivrai » exprima-t-elle tout en se levant du canapé.

« Non c'est faux, crois-moi » lui dit Stefan, puis partit. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, Caroline était encore la seule personne en qui Bonnie pouvait avoir amplement confiance.

* * *

_Bonnie se trouvait devant une maison qui lui était familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire à qui elle appartenait. Tout son corps lui disait de rentrer dans cette maison. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir la porte, et à cet instant, elle sentit une odeur. Cette odeur aussi lui était familière et agréable. Bonnie se dirigea alors vers la cuisine car c'était là que provenait l'odeur._

_Elle trouva alors une personne qui lui tournait le dos qui cuisinait. Elle avait la même couleur de peau que Bonnie, un beau caramel. Bonnie hoqueta se rendant compte de qui était la personne._

_« Grams ? »_

_« Oui, ma chérie ? » répondit la femme en se retournant._

_« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bonnie confuse._

_« Je suis ici car tu penses à moi » dit simplement Sheila s'approchant de Bonnie qui elle, recula._

_« Non… T'es là car Damon ou Stefan me font rêver de toi, c'est ça ? »_

_« Non, je suis là, car une partie de toi n'a pas perdu complétement son humanité. La partie de toi qui n'est pas une sorcière »_

_« Stefan, ou qui que ça soit, ce n'est pas marrant et c'est inutile, alors faites-moi sortir d'ici » hurla Bonnie levant sa tête en l'air._

_« Chérie, ce n'est pas eux, mais toi qui as voulu me voir » sourit Sheila._

_« Je ne crois pas non. Et même si c'est moi, et bien maintenant je ne veux plus te voir, alors pars »_

_« Pas avant que je comprenne » déclara Sheila posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. La seconde d'après, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière. Bonnie se retourna sur elle-même constatant où elle était._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda Bonnie sur la défensive._

_« Tu te rappelles ce que tu as ressenti le jour de mon enterrement ? » questionna Sheila s'approchant d'une tombe qui était la sienne._

_« Non ! » répondit méchamment la jeune femme en croisant ses bras. Ce rêve, ou même ce cauchemar ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était celle de se réveiller._

_« Tu étais totalement dévastée, mais ensuite tu as réussi à continuer ta vie, et à redevenir heureuse. Et ça grâce à tes amies. A Caroline, et Elena »_

_Bonnie ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce que lui disait Sheila la touchait en plein cœur et lui donnait une douleur énorme au cœur. Sheila se releva et s'approcha de sa petite-fille._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être heureuse à nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle secouant légèrement Bonnie, « De quoi as-tu si peur Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais aussi peur pour t'empêcher de vivre heureuse ? »_

_Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ouvrit sa bouche mais avait du mal à prononcer des mots._

_« Je… J'ai peur de… »_

« Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie » répétait une voix qui provenait du ciel. Bonnie regarda le ciel, ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus avec Grams, et n'était plus au cimetière.

« Bonnie, t'es réveillée ? »

Bonnie regarda Elena qui n'était pas loin d'elle. Bonnie s'était endormie et avait rêvé de Grams. C'était peut-être Elena, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aurait réveillé.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? » questionna Bonnie se relevant pour avoir le dos posé contre la tête du lit.

« Je viens juste d'arriver… Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Elena voulant toucher Bonnie, mais cette dernière se recula.

« Ouais, ouais » répondit Bonnie pensant encore à son rêve.

« Uhmm… » fit Elena gênée par le recule de Bonnie, « J'ai ramené pleins de vernis, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire comme au bon vieux temps » continua-t-elle en lui souriant espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'allait pas la rejeter.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas » répondit Bonnie s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

Cette-fois ci Elena eu un grand sourire. Elle pourrait enfin passer un peu de temps avec Bonnie seule à seule.

« Alors comment ça se passe au manoir ?» demanda Elena déposant sur le lit un vanity rempli de vernis qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Bonnie avait pris un vernis pour l'ouvrir, mais s'arrêta entendant la question d'Elena.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? »

« Non… T'as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée… » répondit la jolie brune en secouant la tête.

Après un quart d'heure de silence, où les deux filles se vernirent les ongles, Elena décida de prendre la parole.

« Je dîne avec Stefan ce soir » déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Silence de la part de Bonnie.

« Et je suis un peu stressée »

Encore du silence.

« Pourtant, c'est pas comme si c'était notre premier rendez-vous… Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai la boule au ventre à l'idée de me dire que je vais être seule avec lui… Je crois que je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire réellement. Enfin si, j'ai tellement de chose à lui dire, mais comment… »

« Dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressent pour lui » conseilla Bonnie passant une autre couche de vernis. Elena releva sa tête pour regarder Bonnie, et eu un serrement au cœur. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un conseil de sa part. Ce qui prouvait que malgré tout, rien n'était encore perdu pour Bonnie et encore moins pour leur amitié, du moins c'est ce que pensait Elena.

« Merci Bonnie » lui sourit Elena.

« Me remercie pas. C'est juste un conseil. Tu sais, même si je retrouve mon humanité, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour redevenir les meilleures amies du monde. Il y'a eu beaucoup trop de choses qu'ils se sont passées, alors il faudrait mieux que tu te fasses à l'idée maintenant qu'on est plus des amies toi et moi » expliqua Bonnie calmement avec aucune expression sur son visage.

Elena eu un choc, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle sut les retenir pour ne pas montrer à quel point ses paroles la blessaient.

« Je te crois pas une seule seconde. Je sais qui t'es, et je te connais mieux que personne. Alors quand tu me dis qu'on ne sera plus jamais, non je ne te crois pas. Car oui, il s'est passé… un tas de choses, mais moi je me rappelle de la promesse qu'on s'était faite, celle qui peu importe ce qui pouvait passer on resterait ensemble. » répliqua Elena. Les deux (ex) meilleures amies se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'Elena décide de partir. Avant de franchir la porte elle se retourna et adressa une dernière parole à Bonnie.

« Oh, et n'ose même pas me dire que cette promesse est partit le jour où t'as éteint ton humanité. Parce-que tu sais qu'au plus profond de toi, cette promesse est éternelle » lui dit Elena lui rappelant le jour où les deux filles avaient fait cette promesse, se disant que c'était une _**« promesse éternelle »**_.

* * *

Après avoir passé ce _« petit »_ moment avec Bonnie, Elena rejoignit Stefan au restaurant. Les deux avaient décidé de ne pas dîner au Mystic Grill, mais dans un autre restaurant où il y'aurait moins de monde qu'ils connaissent pour que ça soit ainsi plus intimes.

Une fois leur dîner terminé, qui d'ailleurs était un dîner qui s'était assez bien passé, ils étaient assis dehors sur un banc.

« Tu sais Stefan… » commença Elena plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, « Je me sens terriblement… désolée. Enfin… Pas seulement désolée, mais horrible. Le sire-bond m'as complétement tourné la tête, mais pas mon cœur. Parce-que même si oui, j'ai passé du temps avec… Damon, mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu. Je pense que tu te rappelles de la soirée où Rebekah nous a retenu dans le lycée… Et que j'ai dit que tu me voyais comme un jouet cassé. J'avais totalement faux, tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ça. Au contraire, tu m'as toujours vu comme la personne que j'étais. Et maintenant, je réalise que, je suis une meilleure personne quand je suis avec toi… Peu importe à quel point j'ai pu être mal, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Stefan, je…ne survivrai même pas une minute sans ta présence à mes côtés. »

Durant sa déclaration, une larme coula sur la joue de Stefan qui n'avait pas regardé Elena pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle était non pas juste l'amour, ou la femme de sa vie. Elle était la partie de lui qu'il le faisait vivre.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je serai le pire des idiots si je ne t'embrasserai pas maintenant et si je ne passerai pas le reste de ma vie avec toi »

« Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas un idiot.. » chuchota Elena en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas et prit le visage d'Elena dans ses mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement mais à la fois passionnément. Il se détacha des lèvres de la jolie brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration.

« Non, heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas un idiot » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avait effacé tous ses doutes. Certes, les peines qu'il avait eues à subir ne pourrait probablement jamais partir. Mais en 145 ans de vie, il avait compris qu'il fallait savoir ne pas regarder dans le passé et savoir à la place se construire un futur.

* * *

Damon était allongé dans son lit. Il avait passé toute la journée à boire le sang de jeunes femmes, même si il avait déjà fait ça la nuit dernière, il en avait eu encore besoin.

Maintenant c'était définitif, elle avait choisis Stefan. Stefan, le petit frère parfait qui est toujours choisi tandis que lui était le_ « second choix »_ comme l'avait dit ce matin Bonnie. Il repensait à cette nuit où il était venu voir Elena après qu'il venait de voir Katherine. Et, Elena lui avait dit que c'était Stefan et que ça le serait toujours. Il aurait dû comprendre, et abandonner pour ne pas souffrir. Mais à croire qu'il aimait ça, souffrir. Car, même si il cachait bien les apparences, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant deux ans.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oh non… » souffla-t-il sachant qui était la personne qui venait de frapper. C'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour qu'elle vienne, il serait incapable de ne pas lui résister…

Bonnie n'attendu pas de réponse et entra. Même si la lumière n'était pas allumée, il y'avait quelques lueurs de lumières qui laissa ainsi à Bonnie apercevoir le lit pour s'allonger dessus.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me dire que tu veux qu'on s'amuse ensemble ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin même si il était prêt à résister.

« Damon… » chuchota Bonnie.

« Quoi ? ». Elle et lui ne se regardaient pas, ils fixaient tout deux le plafond.

« Regarde-moi s'il te plaît » dit-elle s'allongeant sur le côté. Damon soupira un peu et fît de même.

Bonnie s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et lorsqu'elle déposa sa main sur sa joue, elle déposa en même temps un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Damon ne la repoussa, mais ne répondit pas non plus au baiser qui était vraiment affectueux.

« Pour m'excuser d'avoir été une garce ce matin. Tu mérites mieux que d'être le second choix, Damon » chuchota-t-elle avant de partir de la chambre.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laisser une review pour me faire savoir votre avis, je prends toute remarques :) **_

_**PS: Demain chapitre de Turning Tables ! **_


End file.
